Sing for Me
by dance4ever95
Summary: This is based on the song by Yellowcard "Sing for Me" It takes place that fateful night in Godric's Hollow. This is what I feel like would be some of Lily's last thoughts right before Voldemort gets to her and Harry. ONE-SHOT SONG-FIC. Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor do I own "Sing for Me" all credit is due to the lovely J.K. Rowling and the fantastic band Yellowcard ENJOY


_**A/N:**__** Hey y'all! It's great to be writing again. When I woke up this morning I decided to play some music on my iTunes. This is when I heard the song "Sing for Me" by Yellowcard. And the idea hit me! This song reminded me of what maybe would have happened right before Lily died. This is Lily speaking to Harry. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own "Sing for Me" by Yellowcard. All Right go to the genius J.K Rowling and Yellowcard.  
**_

_**NOTE: All the lyrics have been deleted. I realized it was against the rules. So I apologize to Yellowcard and to the website for not reading clearly. I would encourage others to do so.( if you haven't already). Also if you would like, you can listen to the song as you read this to get more of a feel to it. thanks again.!**_

_**Kate**_

* * *

She had to get to him. She knew that James could only hold Voldemort off for so long. She and James had already said their goodbyes. She can feel that he is not going to make it. _I love you, James_. She knows she will not be able to say it again to his face; at least not in this life.

She is in Harry's room. She pics him up. She does not want to leave him. She is twenty-one years old for crying out loud. She has only had a YEAR! One year to show her son love and compassion. One year to show him how proud she was that he was hers.

She wished she knew this inevitable future was just about to start. She wished she knew, but she denied that tugging at her mind and heart. The one that said, "It's_ time to say goodbye_."

* * *

Lily knows she is not going to make it to tomorrow. She rocks Harry in her arms. If he cries, she will hear him. If he needs her, she will always be near him. She will give him the words of courage; holding tightly to him in his heart.

* * *

Lily and James had moved to _Godric's Hollow_ to protect themselves from Voldemort. They were hiding. They were hiding their son. Lily knew in her heart that this would not last long. Her heart broke every time Harry's or James' face fell because they could not go outside. Lily knew it was too much of a risk. She had only so much time with her son and she did not want to risk losing him or her husband a lot sooner than she expected. Though the both of them kicked and screamed, she held her ground. She thought the both of them would never understand how much they meant to her; especially Harry.

She knew her son was destined for greatness. The Prophesy said so. Her son was to be the one to destroy Voldemort forever. He is just a baby. He still has so much to learn. His future is just about to start. All she can do now, until she meets her fate, is hold Harry close and love him.

* * *

James is dead. She can feel it in her heart. She can feel the pain of losing her other half. Her time is coming soon. She will not be able to follow her son to tomorrow. She will be following her husband. She rocks Harry in her arms. If he cries, she will hear him. If he needs her, she will always be near him. She will give him the words of courage; holding tightly to him in his heart.

* * *

He is here. He is trying to give her the option of joining him and in exchange she must give him her son. There was no way in Hell.

_Harry never look back and think did she love me. Harry my boy, I will love you ALWAYS. Even in my death. I give you advice as such, Follow your heart, it's never wrong. Don't second guess the path you take, because in the end it will always be the right path._

Voldemort is getting angry. He is giving her one more chance to comply with his terms. But she knows her son will defeat this Dark Man. If can even call him a _man _anymore. She still refuses. He lifts up his wand arm…

* * *

Lily knows what happens next. She is out of time with her son. She knows she will be killed. She does not fight it and stand even more firmly. Harry and James, especially Harry, were the only thing in her life that she got right.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" There is a flash of green. She knows what comes next.

* * *

She is not here for tomorrow. She can't follow her son, but she can follow her husband. The last thing on her mind was, if he cries, she will hear him. If he needs her, she will always be near him. She will give him the words of courage; holding tightly to him in his heart.

She looks down from above, in the arms of her husband, she reaches out to her crying son next her lifeless body. She whispers to him,

"_Harry, just close your eyes. And sing for me…"_

* * *

_**A/N: **__**I hope you like my one-shot. I know it is tragic. But I feel as if this song is appropriate for this moment. Thank you for reading. Let me know what Y'all think! Review…. You know you want to! **_

_**LoVe ALWAYS,**_

_**Kate**_


End file.
